Chippi Chippi
Chippi Chippi is a song by American rapper Sheck Wes. The song is from his 2018 debut album, Mudboy. Lyrics Yeah, ha, Mudboy Fa fa fa fa Fa fa fa fa fa fa fa Bitch, huh Chippi Chippi, I ain't get high in a minute I can't fuck with shorty, she got too many feelings (Bitch) Get high like Ali Ba (Ali Ba), Chippi Chippi Big blunts of dope, smokin' out in Mississippi (Oh) Big blunts of fuckin’ dope, smokin’ out in Memphis I'm a carnivore, girl I eat you, then you finished All these niggas slow, Sheck Wes get busy (Busy) Call David and Bizzy and complain about the chicken You travel for vacay, I travel for business (Bitch) I got my lil' bay-bay, but I got plenty women (Bitch) I ain't a born sinner (Sinner) Hell to paradise like my nigga Franck Sinner (Paradise) Never used to eat, I was eatin' sleep for dinner (Facts) If I wanna eat, I was gettin' lust for dinner (I was gettin' lusty, lustgang, lustboys, bitch) Niggas ain't fuckin' with me (Uh, uh) Niggas ain't fuckin' with me (Bitch, nah) Get high like Ali Ba, Chippi Chippi Wigglehot, Ali Ba, do the Chippi Chippi Big blunts of fuckin' dope, out in Mississippi ('Sippi) I was smokin' big blunts out in Mississippi (Bitch) I was smokin' big blunts, you know it stay with me (Uh) Uh, damn, I ain't got the grippy (Grippy) G2 with me, know that G2 keep the grippy This nigga said, "How young Sheck Wes gon' rip me?" (Rip me) I thought we was cool, man, fuck you and your family Uh, damn, shoot a nigga in his kidney, woah (Bitch) Got a bad bitch, uh, she's a fuckin' 10 Ooh, yeah, she's a fuckin' 10 Young Sheck Wes got racks, man, I got fuckin' plenty Wigglehot, Ali Ba, Chippi Chippi Big blunts of fuckin' gas, out in Mississippi ('Sippi) I was smokin' big gas out in Mississippi Extend that beat, do it for me (You got it, bitch) Yeah, bitch, bitch, yeah Bitch, Chippi Chippi Yeah, you ain’t fuckin' with me Uh, yeah, yeah, gotta keep the, Chippi Chippi Uh, yeah, Chippi Chippi Wigglehot, Ali Ba, do the Chippi Chippi (Trippin') Big blunts of fuckin' dope, got me trippin', trippin' (Hey) Talk hot, send shots, everybody dippin' Heart cold, Dippin' Dots, they get frizzy, frizzy I was up in Nike, put that on Kenji Played at Crack is Wack, rest in peace to Whitney Houston (The singer) All my shit slap like fuckin' Whitney Houston (Real) Sheck mean teacher, all these bitch ass niggas students I get high like Ali Ba, then I Chippi Chippi (Chill) These fuck niggas ain't really fuckin' with me (Okay) Uh, at all, keep the grippy grippy (Grippy) Nigga fuckin' try me, he gon' get clippy clippy (Bow, bow, bow) Get high like Ali Ba, Chippi Chippi (Bow-bow, bow, bow) Smokin' big blunts, in Paris, in London Japan, Hong Kong, Senegal, New York Texas, everywhere, Chippi Chippi, uh I get so Chippi Chippi (Out in Mississippi) Big blunts of fuckin' dope, Chippi Chippi (Bitch) (Shit) Get high like Ali Ba, Chippi Chippi (Yo, you seein' me, nigga Damn, you seein' me, nigga You fuckin' see me, you see me You fuckin' seein', fuckin' seein' me, nigga) Chippi Chippi This nigga's seein' me... Dama Fonto Chippi Chippi, bitch Why it sucks # The lyrics are so bad their ridiculous. # The music video is terrible # Sheck Wes has a very annoying voice and it constantly sounds like he's trying to catch his breath # The beat is terrible # This song is an embarrassment to Sheck Wes's career. Music Video Sheck Wes - Chippi Chippi Category:Sheck Wes Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hilariously Bad Songs